One of a Kind
by Jella Cullen
Summary: Cute fluff between Edward and Bella when she goes for a sleep over at the Cullens with drawing on Edwards face to proposing and love bites Enjoy One shot But if requested be continued


We were sat in the living room just me and Edward we decided to have a date night with movie marathons and everything just the two of us the rest of the family agreed to stay out of the way we both dressed in night wear. Edward was wearing no shirt and some night pants Alice had bought him that were dark blue with draw strings while I was wearing some light blue short boy shorts and a matching summer top type night top. We had everything from popcorn to blankets and a pile of movie to watch.

"what would you like to watch my love?" he asked as we both lay on the floor with millions of pillows I shrugged looking through the pile

"how about this ?" I asked picking up Shrek and laughing

he chuckled taking it and putting it in the DVD laying back down behind me I lay my head on his chest as he stroked my hair. We both laughed all the way through the movie

"it's good they got a happy ending" I said as he switched it off

"just like us" he murmured

I nodded kissing him I felt his finger ghost over my stomach and laughed in to the kiss he pulled away looking at me

"that tickled" I said blushing and he chuckled then looked at me mischievously before I knew it he was tickling me again I kicked my legs in the air as I laughed as he hovered above me tickling my stomach. I looked in to his eyes and he just stared back stopping tickling he leaned down kissing my lips again he moved round to my neck biting it I gasped and he pulled away chuckling

"Edward you didn't" I said putting my hand round to feel a lump on the side of my neck

he gave me a hickey I shook my head I was so going to get pay back I let myself lie against him again and waited soon Edward closed his eyes enjoying the moment I picked up the pen in front of me and sat on top of him. I knew he would move with me on him it was too dangerous I put his arms under my legs and started writing on him 'Bella's and I love you' All over his face his eyes shot open his mouth in shock

"you didn't" he gasped

"payback" I gloated and leaned down pecking his lips he smiled

"I guess that's fair" he murmured between kisses I smiled letting the pen fall from my hand I put them against his muscled chest as his rested on my waist I smiled and kissed his lips again. He opened his eyes

"What exactly did you write on me" he asked and I laughed

"I just wrote that you were mine and I loved you lots and lots of times" I laughed and he sat up keeping me on his knee

"can I write on you?" he asked

I smiled and nodded he chuckled picking up a pen I closed my eyes he hesitated for a moment then wrote something on my cheek quickly I opened my eyes when he pulled the pen beck he looked worried

"what did you write ?" I asked

"look for yourself love " he said passing me a mirror

I looked in it hesitantly and on my right cheek in black cursive ink 'Marry me?' was written my brain went in to fast mode processing everything that was happeing was this true ? did he want me to marry him ?. I looked up at him asking with my eyes if it was true I could tell from his it was

"yes" I breathed

A smile breaking on to his face he knocked the mirror from my hand sweeping me forward he kissed me passionately. I pulled away needing to breath and he smiled pulling a black velvet box from his pocket I heard Alice gasp distantly and about six pairs of feet flying down stairs but I couldn't care at that moment he opened it in front of me revealing a beautiful silver ring with a big diamond in the middle surrounded by smaller one's sitting in dark red satin. He took my hand sliding it on to my engagement finger I couldn't stop smiling he pulled me in again for a kiss I heard a sob behind us but ignored it, it was pretty obvious that the rest of the family were watching us and at this moment I couldn't care I was happier than ever I hugged his chest I was engaged to Edward he was my fiancé I heard someone shooing everyone while sobbing and then footsteps to silence I

"I can't believe were engaged" I murmured and he chuckled

"I can't either Its going to be amazing" he murmured kissing me lightly

"you look like you're about to cry" he commented and I nodded

"I am" I murmured he shuffled back slightly

"don't you want this?" he asked looking worried and rejected

"of course I want this I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't" I choke laughed

He chuckled pulling me back to his chest I lay there in thought after a moment I looked at him and smiled him returning it I kissed him lips then placed my head on his shoulder smiling I started laughing randomly and he looked at me confused

"we must look strange" I laughed and he chuckled shaking his head "You truly are one of a kind" he murmured

_AN: So what do you guys think ? Good ? Bad ? In the middle ? Then comment and let me know =) Also if you have any ideas of storied you want me to write i take suggestions so just send them to me via Reviews or just message me =)_


End file.
